This invention relates in general to machine tools and in particular to a new and useful machine tool chuck which has basic jaws and exchangeable jaws which are mounted to be easily exchangeable therewith.
The invention relates in general to chucks and in particular to a new and useful machine tool chuck on whose basic jaws, radially adjustable in the chuck, there are exchangeably held attachment jaws which are feedable by means of a pallet and attachable to the basic jaws through a relative rotation between the pallet and the chuck body.
A similar chuck is known from German AS No. 28 13 832. The attachment jaws of the device are guided in dovetail ways with guide surfaces which are transverse to the adjusting direction, are designed as concial surface segments concentric to the longitudinal axis of the chuck body, and between which a free plug-in play is provided. Furthermore, to fix the attachment jaws without play to the basic jaws, a clamping and locking device is required, an alignment surface of which interacts with an alignment member and is movably guided in a recess of the basic jaw, and its end, designed as conical bolt, can be pushed by the force of a spring against the attachment jaw and has a locking member movable into the attachment jaw. The aligning member as well as the locking member are actuated by moving the basic jaws via an actuating drive.
While the attachment jaws of this jaw chuck can be exchanged automatically for both inside and outside chucking, the design is extremely costly. But above all it is disadvantageous that the attachment jaws are tied to the basic jaws only through the force of a compression spring supported by the basic jaws and the alignment member so that a satisfactory detention is not provided. Furthermore, it is easy for the attachment jaws to be pulled off the conically designed bearing surfaces of the basic jaws by tilting forces acting upon the attachment jaws.